sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Westwood
Captain Westwood, also known by his alias "The Organizer" , is a character that appears in the Sonic X comics published by Archie Comics. He is an officer of GUN and Topaz's commanding officer. Jealous at Topaz and Rouge for always get better assignments than him, he attempted on numerous occasions to make them look incompetent so that the President would not trust them again. After being pushed too far, he would start a secret society to eliminate Sonic and his allies for good. History Archie Comics As Westwood Westwood and along with the President, Topaz and Rouge were notified of a secret room built under Station Square and believed to have some ties to Dr. Eggman. Both Topaz and Rouge were assigned to investigate the matter much to Westwood's disappointment, as he felt he is being left out from the more exciting missions and believes this is due to Rouge being Topaz's partner. An idea then struck him in having Sonic the Hedgehog as his partner and uses a new report of an unidentified object buried in the desert to enlist Sonic's help. After enlisting Sonic, Westwood tries to persuade Sonic into joining G.U.N. However, Sonic reply to Westwood that he doesn't mind helping out sometimes, and pointing out that joining G.U.N. would also means abandoning his time with Chris Thorndyke. The two eventually discover the object to be a large robot, which activates instantly. Westwood immediately sees this as another chance to become the number one agent and wants Sonic to keep the robot intact before telling him of reconsidering his offer. But Sonic realizes that Westwood had been lying to him the entire time, bury the robot where it came from and tells Westwood he'll never work with someone he can't trust; in which Sonic runs off before telling Westwood to get a hide from his friends, if he has any.''Sonic X'' #7, "Take this Job and Shovel It!" Afterward, Westwood was upset from his predicament with Sonic and blames the hedgehog, along with Topaz and Rouge, for his problems. Upon learning Topaz and Rouge were on a mission in Paris in searching for Dr. Eggman, Westwood was determined to prove that Topaz and Rouge are bad agents. Westwood attempts to command Topaz and Rouge to return to G.U.N. after failing to find Eggman in order make them look incompetent in the eyes of the President; however, the G.U.N. agents ignored Westwood's orders.''Sonic X'' #8, "Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans Part One"''Sonic X'' #9, "Wicked Sweet Shuttle Shenanigans Part Two" Sometime later, the robot that was founded by Westwood and Sonic was taken to Area 99. There, Westwood escorted Tails to study the robot while boasting in taking credit for the robot's discovery instead of Sonic. While Tails uses his technology skills to enter the robot's cockpit, Westwood plots to use the robot to his advantage to discredit Rouge and Topaz. Unfortunately, his plan was dashed as the robot suddenly went on a rampage and both Westwood and Tails were entrapped inside the machine. Westwood and Tails were later freed by Sonic and Sam Speed, but the robot's rampage left Station Square damaged from its assault. The incident left the impression that both Sonic and Tails were responsible for the attack. Westwood then immediately takes advantage of the situation by branding Sonic and Tails to be working for Dr. Eggman by claiming that both of them built the robot and attacked Station Square. Sonic and Tails were arrested, but soon eventually cleared of the misunderstanding.''Sonic X'' #12, "Attack from Area 99"''Sonic X'' #13, "Hare-um Scare-um! Part One"''Sonic X'' #14, "Hare-um Scare-um! Part Two" Westwood came to the suspicion of Rouge for the series of crimes that she appears to be committing and demands for her arrest. He along with Topaz, Sonic, and Knuckles orchestrated a trap for Rouge in the opening of the world's largest Chaos Emerald found in Alaska. Rouge is then capture in a net gun used by Westwood. However, it then reveals that the crimes are actually being committed by a facsimile resembling to Rouge created by Dr. Eggman. A battle then ensues between Eggman and the Rouge facsimile and the G.U.N. agents, Sonic and Knuckles, in which the facsimile is destroyed and the retrieval of the Moon Emerald and Master Emerald previously stolen by Eggman.''Sonic X'' #18, "Rouge Goes Rogue!" As the Organizer .]] At some point, Westwood undertook the alias of "the Organizer." The Organizer found and rescued Jerome Wise, Card Passer, Howard Watcher, Doctor Kai Narasu, Li Yan and Hector Dragg and united them all into an organization dedicated to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog, S.O.N.I.C.X. where the Organizer served as the group's leader.''Sonic X'' #38, "Big Trouble In Little Station Square - Part One" When the Organizer received word from S.O.N.I.C.X.'s that their first attempt of capturing Sonic ended up in failure, he remained positive and believed that the organization would have a better chance of capturing Sonic in their next attempt.''Sonic X'' #23, "Hedgehogging Their Bets" This next plan eventually turned out to be Dr. Narasu's Multi-colored Sonics to lure Sonic into the open. Sure enough, the plan proceeded as expected when the Organizer showed S.O.N.I.C.X. a local news report of Sonic wanting to challenge the Sonic clones.''Sonic X'' #25, "The Color Sonic" Despite this, the plan failed at the end resulting the Organizer being furious at his fellow members of S.O.N.I.C.X in their next meeting. However, he heard Dr. Narasu's next plan of exposing Sonic using a highly-viral mutagen on him. The Organizer thought that it could work and assigned the doctor and Hector Dragg to the task. Unsurprisingly though, the plan failed again resulting the Organizer scolding the two for failing S.O.N.I.C.X. again.''Sonic X'' #39, "Big Trouble In Little Station Square - Part Two" Personality As the Organizer, Westwood showcases himself as an enigma, keeping all of his motivations a secret. He is a very imposing figure who acts like a typical criminal leader, acting fierce and vigorous towards the other group members and demanding nothing more than success. Trivia *Captain Westwood was long speculated as the Organizer before it was confirmed by Ian Flynn via his Twitter post eight years later. Prior to this, several factors hinted towards Westwood's identity as the Organizer: **Westwood has some hatred towards his fellow agents, Topaz and Rouge the Bat for always being assigned better missions than the ones he gets, and these missions usually involve Sonic or Doctor Eggman. **The Organizer's silhouette perfectly fits Westwood's in a sense. Both are commonly seen with sunglasses and their head shape suggests that their hairstyles are similar. **S.O.N.I.C.X. has access to several of G.U.N.'s robots and arsenal. *Captain Westwood bears a strong resemblance to Albert Wesker from the Resident Evil series, including constantly wearing sunglasses, possessing a slicked-back hairstyle, and having an athletic build. Another similarity is that Wesker was also a Captain of a paramilitary police force at one point in the series (Westwood: G.U.N.; Wesker: S.T.A.R.S.) that worked for his own agenda. Archie Comics' characterization of him had furthered these similarities by giving him blond hair. *Westwood also bears a resemblance to a background character in Sonic X referred to as the "Commander" by Topaz, who is likely the base of the character. The only design difference is that the character in Sonic X had purple hair, while Westwood's is blond. *Westwood is referred to as "Commander" in his introduction episode by Topaz. References External links * Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:G.U.N. (Sonic X)